Cumpliendo nuestra promesa
by Yuume-Sempai
Summary: Shikatema. Temari y Shikamaru tienen que separarse, pero el destino los unira muevamente. *-*


Despedida. Nuestra promesa.

- Vamos no seas vago – grito la pequeña rubia –  
- Que problemático – murmuro el castaño –  
- ¡Vamos, vamos!, que ya llegaremos al parque – dijo la rubia sonriendo –  
- No seas tan apurona – dijo el niño caminando, mientras que la rubia corría hacia el castaño, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevo arrastrando hasta el parque –  
- ¡Al fin! – dijo la niña con las manos hacia arriba, como "agradeciéndole a dios" por haber llegado al parque –  
- Que dramática – musito el niño –  
- Nee, ¿Por qué eres así? – pregunto la pequeña con intriga –  
- ¿Cómo "así"? – pregunto el niñito extrañado –  
- Así, como que hablas rarito –  
- ¿Rarito? – dijo el niño –  
- Rarito, hablas así como la gente grande – dijo la niña inocentemente –  
- Pues, algún día seremos adultos, ¿no? – dijo el niño sonriendo como si le hubiera ganado –  
- Sí, pero ahora no – dijo la rubia –  
El niño se encogió de hombros y hasta allí quedo su pequeña conversación, jugaron en los columpios y otros juegos que estaban en el parque.  
- Nee, Nee, ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – pregunto la pequeña rubia –  
- No sé, ¿Qué quieres tu hacer? –  
- Descansar un rato – dijo la rubia sentándose en una banca cercana, el niño simplemente la imito –  
- Ya está oscureciendo, ¿Te irás a tu casa? – pregunto el niño con cierta intriga –  
- No, tengo que esperar a mi mami, ¿Y tú? –  
- También – dijo el pequeño –  
- Hay que aburrido, mi mami tardara mucho en llegar – dijo la pequeña haciendo un puchero –  
- Tendremos que esperar – dijo el castaño –  
Se quedaron en silencio, pasaron unos minutos y las madres de ambos aparecieron hablando tranquilamente.  
- ¡Mami! – grito la pequeña rubia, corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazo –  
- Temari – dijo su madre sonriendo - ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Te divertiste? –  
- Sí, mucho, mucho –  
- Hola mamá – saludo tranquilamente Shikamaru a su madre – Hola señora mamá de Temari –  
- Hola Shikamaru – saludo la madre de la rubia –  
- Hijito, ¿Cómo te fue? – dijo sonriéndole su madre, y lo abrazo –  
- Mendokusai, me fue bien, aunque Temari se puso muy problemática – dijo el pequeño correspondiendo el abrazo de su madre –  
- Te dije que no repitieras lo que dice tu padre – reprocho a su hijo la señora Nara –  
- Yo no soy problemática – dijo la pequeña rompiendo el abrazo con su madre – Vago – musito enfadada la pequeña Temari –  
- No te enojes con tu amiguito, linda, solo lo dice bromeando – le dijo la señora Sabaku No a su hija –  
- Vale – musito la pequeña de brazos cruzados –  
- Shika, discúlpate con tu amiga – susurro en el oído de su hijo, Yoshino, quien se había puesto en cuclillas al lado de su hijo –  
- Vale – musito en el oído de su madre – Perdón, Tenma – dijo el pequeño levemente sonrojado –  
Temari sonrió y abrazo a Shikamaru, él se puso rojo como tomate y abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras ella estaba tranquila, sonriente y con los ojos cerrados.  
- Que tiernos – susurro Yoshino –  
- Si – dijo Karura, la madre de Temari –  
La pequeña cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojo levemente, se alejó un poco de Shikamaru que estaba en shock y sonrió, el pequeño parpadeo muchas veces, tratando de entender lo que había pasado.  
- Mami, tenemos que irnos, papi nos está esperando –  
- Cierto – musito Karura – Adiós Yoshino, Adiós Shika –  
- Adiós Karura, Temari – dijo Yoshino sonriendo y mirando a Temari con ternura –  
- Chao mamá de Shikamaru y Shika – dijo la pequeña, cogió la mano de su madre y se fueron –  
- Hijo, tenemos que irnos – dijo la señora Nara, cogió la mano de su hijo y lo jalo despacio, para sacarlo de su shock –  
- V-Vale – murmuro Shika, su madre sonrió –  
Unos días después de lo sucedido en el parque, en la casa de la pequeña rubia, estaban solamente la rubia, sus hermanos y su madre.  
- Yo no quiero irme, mami – dijo la pequeña con ojos llorosos –  
- Lo sé, hija, pero tu padre consiguió un buen empleo en América – dijo su madre y la abrazo –  
- Pero yo quiero quedarme, tengo muchos amigos aquí – dijo la rubia, rompiendo a llorar –  
- Nee, no te preocupes, allá tendremos muchos nuevos amigos – dijo su hermano pelirrojo, tratando de consolarla –  
- ¡Yo no quiero nuevos amigos! – grito Temari llorando –  
- Shh, no le grites a tu hermano, linda, él no tiene la culpa – dijo Karura – quieras o no tendremos que irnos – finalizo Karura –  
- Vale – murmuro – ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – pregunto con tristeza –  
- Pasado mañana – dijo su madre –  
- ¿Podemos ir a despedirnos de Shika y su mamá? – dijo la pequeña, sonriendo falsamente –  
- Está bien, telefoneare a Yoshino ahora para ir – dijo Karura, se separó de su hija y cogió el teléfono para llamar –  
La pequeña Temari solamente se quedó allí, pensando que haría, le encantaba estar con Shikamaru, era su mejor amigo, pero tenía que irse. Se paró y subió las escaleras y se fue a su habitación. Busco una pequeña caja por toda su habitación, la dejo "patas para arriba", pero al final la encontró.  
- Si me voy, le dejare un lindo regalo a Shika – pensó, sonriendo –  
- ¡Temari!, Vamos – grito su madre desde el primer piso –  
- Ya voy – murmuro la pequeña, bajo las escaleras, con la caja en la mano –  
Ambas Sabaku No salieron de su casa para ir a despedirse de los Nara. Cuando llegaron la señora Yoshino las estaba esperando.  
- Hola, Karura – dijo Yoshino sonriendo – Shika salió a ver un amigo, en un segundo llegara – dijo dirigiéndose a Temari –  
- Vale – murmuro la pequeña, nuevamente deprimida –  
Las señoras se fueron a hablar de lo triste que seria que una de ellas se fuera. Dejaron en el patio a Temari para que se distrajera un momento. La niña pensaba en como seria su vida sin su mejor amigo Shika, y comenzó a llorar.  
Shikamaru llego a su casa, entro y su madre le dijo que Temari lo esperaba en el patio, él se fue directo a donde su madre le había dicho, y en el camino escucho que su madre decía: "Que pena que tengan que irse". Corrió al patio y vio a Temari, llorando. Se acercó lentamente, se sentó al lado de ella y el la abrazo, para consolarla.  
- Shika – murmuro la pequeña sorprendida y correspondió el abrazo –  
- … – el niño se quedó en silencio y le acaricio tiernamente el cabello – ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto –  
- Y-Yo… – musito y lloro más fuerte – Tengo que irme –  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido, creyó haber escuchado mal a su madre y ahora estaba confirmado, Temari, su mejor amiga se iría. La niña sintió algo húmedo en su mano, como agua, intento mirar que era, Shikamaru estaba llorando.  
- ¿D-De verdad? – pregunto el pequeño, llorando –  
- Si… - murmuro la pequeña –  
- Que problemático, te extrañare mucho – dijo el niño sonriendo nostálgico, recordando todo lo que había pasado con su amiga –  
- Yo también, vago – dijo la pequeña y ambos rieron de nostalgia –  
- ¿Y ahora que haremos? – pregunto Shikamaru –  
- No sé – dijo Temari, se separó de Shikamaru y lo miro a los ojos – Jamás te había visto llorar – dijo sorprendida –  
- ¿Enserio? – dijo en chico sonriendo y ella lo imito –  
- Pues, lo que hare ahora será darte algo con lo que jamás me olvidaras – dijo la pequeña sonriendo –  
- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto interesado –  
- Esto – dijo la pequeña –  
Lo abrazo y después le dio un beso en la mejilla, Shikamaru estaba sorprendido.  
- Y esto – dijo la pequeña y le dio la pequeña caja que no había soltado desde que llego a casa de los Nara –  
Shikamaru la miro, y después a la caja, la abrió y vio una cadena de plata con dos dijes, uno con una T y otro con una S.  
- Se suponía que era "Temari Sabaku" pero ahora es: Temari, Shikamaru – dijo la rubia sonriendo –  
Temari saco la cadena de la caja que tenía Shikamaru y se la puso a él.  
- Si me das un regalo, yo también debería darte uno – dijo Shikamaru –  
- No importa, Nee- dijo Temari –  
- Si importa, quiero que me recuerdes – dijo él, seriamente –  
- Vale, entonces, ¿Qué cosa seria? –  
El castaño cogió la mano de la rubia y la llevo corriendo hasta el interior de la casa, subieron las escaleras y entraron en una habitación pintada de diversos colores verdes. Shikamaru se puso a buscar algo, hasta que lo encontró. Una pequeña caja que estaba en una cómoda. Abrió la caja y dentro de ella había una cadena, al igual que la que llevaba colgada, era de plata. Se sacó la cadena que traía, le saco la S y se la puso a la cadena, y luego a Temari, después él se colocó la cadena que tenía una T. La rubia sonrió y abrazo a su amigo Shika.  
Ambos salieron de la habitación de Shikamaru, y bajaron lentamente, para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta de que habían subido, sin embargo sus madres a seguían hablando tranquilas. Los pequeños niños fueron al patio nuevamente, se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio.  
- Shika, ¿y si hacemos una promesa? – pregunto la rubiecita –  
- ¿Cuál sería? – pregunto el castaño –  
- Pues… - la pequeña se sonrojo – yo te quiero mucho, mucho, ¿sabías eso? – pregunto cómo "desviando el tema", Shika asintió – Yo quería, prometerte que te quiero mucho y siempre te querré, y que me gustaría que cuando seamos grandes seamos novios – dijo Temari, sonrojada al máximo –  
- … - el pequeño se quedó sorprendido, pero después sonrió – Vale, yo prometo lo mismo, y que si tú quieres que seamos algo cuando seamos grandes, será – dijo simplemente Shikamaru –  
- Pero, ¿me los prometes? – insistió la pequeña Temari –  
- Está bien, yo Shikamaru Nara prometo que cuando sea grande seré el primer y único novio de Temari Sabaku No – prometió, con la mano en el corazón, Temari rio – Bien, tu turno –  
- Vale, yo Temari Sabaku No prometo que cuando sea grande, seré la única y primera novia de Shikamaru Nara – dijo imitando a Shikamaru y haciendo gestos graciosos, Shikamaru se rio –  
Temari y Shikamaru, después de hacer su promesa, comenzaron a hablar y recordar todas las cosas que habían hecho juntos, jugar, hablar, molestar, cosas que hacen los niños, en fin. Pasó bastante tiempo y se oscureció.  
- Temari, hora de irnos – dijo Karura, en la puerta que da al patio –  
- Ahora vamos – contesto la Sabaku No –  
Los pequeños fueron dentro de la casa, hasta la puerta principal y allí se encontraron con sus madres.  
- ¿Te despediste de Shika? – pregunto la madre de Temari, ella negó –  
- Adiós Shikamaru, cuídate mucho – dijo la pequeña y lo abrazo – recuerda nuestra promesa – susurro –  
- Vale, cuídate – dijo sonriendo – te quiero – murmuro –  
- Yo también – susurro y dejaron de abrazarse – Adiós tía Yoshino, cuídese mucho – dijo dirigiéndose a la señora Nara –  
- Tú también Temari, Adiós, cuídense mucho – dijo Yoshino –  
- Cuídense ustedes también – dijo Karura – Adiós –  
Temari y su madre, Karura, se fueron caminando hacia su casa.  
Al otro día se dedicaron solamente a empacar, no pudieron ir de nuevo a despedirse de Shikamaru por las muchas cosas que tuvieron que hacer, vendieron la casa en la que estaban y se fueron a América.

Notas de la autora.  
5 páginas completas del Word, ni yo me lo creo, y además que es el primer capítulo. :D Me siento rara al escribir tanto para un solo capitulo, de verdad me emocione escribiendo: D casi a llorar XD okey no, no al extremo, bueno, espero que lo lean y eso Ahora las típicas preguntas que hacen las escritoras: ¿Qué pasara?, ¿Shikamaru y Temari cumplirán su promesa?, ¿Volverá a Japón Temari?, obvio XD


End file.
